Visita nocturna
by MissLouder
Summary: No era fácil pasar la noche en un templo que no tenía protector, más aún cuando los recuerdos afloraban con pétalos de nostalgia. Oneshot/ Agasha!Centric/Mención del gaiden de Aldebarán.


**_S_** _inopsis_ _:_ No era fácil pasar la noche en un templo que no tenía protector, más aún cuando los recuerdos afloraban con pétalos de nostalgia. Oneshot/ Agasha!Centric/Mención del gaiden de Aldebarán.

 ** _N_** _otas:_ Una idea que tenía rondando la cabeza desde que vi el gaiden del Toro.

* * *

 **V** ISITA **N** OCTURNA

 **.**

 **.**

 **H** abía pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que sus pies desfilaron por las ruinas y restos de la masiva estructura que una vez llamaron Santuario. Los restos de su grandeza y la dignidad de sus escombros aun alcanzaban las laderas que se escondían en el arco de árboles, rozando los cimientos del pueblo que a duras se encauzaba por la nueva página de inicio después de aquella lluvia de muertes.

Todos aún veían el lienzo hueco de sus hogares que, incluso con la virtud de los años, no había sido suficiente para reconstruir todas las edificaciones que conformaron Rodorio. Todavía la guerra santa tenía la señorial arrogancia de manifestarse en las grietas, en los muros hechos cenizas, y por supuesto, en la cantidad extra que tuvieron que añadir al cementerio para darles el descanso a los caídos.

La pérdida de su padre seguía siendo un espejismo que producía un silencio que tenía el improperio honor de crear gritos que incluso con ese tiempo después, no había aprendido a acallar con sus propios monólogos. Agasha nunca sería capaz de olvidar el rostro de su progenitor y aquellas últimas palabras cargadas de aliento de esperanza que aún tenían el poder de impulsarla hacia adelante.

La herida estaba ahí, la cicatriz que quizás nunca se borraría por el ardiente latido que le despertaba las lágrimas, y que era fácil acariciar ese dolor personal cuando veía las piedras que tallaban los nombres de las personas que tuvieron lugares especiales en el mundo.

Ella había decidido levantarse desde el polvo de su convicción, igual que había hecho el Santuario. Se ayudó de los días que se convirtieron en años, volviendo a coger la fuerza para levantar una sonrisa en sus labios. Retomó la expectación que su padre le regaló como última instrucción e inspirándose en su amiga Serinsa quien abandonó su adiestramiento como santo para proteger a los huérfanos del pueblo, fueron capaces de motivarla a continuar. Todo fueron los primeros incentivos para ofrecerse a ir a los terrenos de Athena y brindar la mano que muchos lanzaron al aire para elevar de nuevo sus pilares.

Nunca predijeron que el derrumbe de las laderas les diera de bienvenida; el susto que les hizo bailar el alma en el cuerpo, jugueteando con la muerte que aún se escondían en los rincones cuando los páramos los habían traicionado y casi aplastado en la miseria de reservarlos en una tumba de escombros. Si no hubiese sido por el amigo de Serinsa, Teneo si mal no recordaba, quizás hubiese alcanzado a su padre en el más allá.

Fue un alivio que el patriarca Shion, bendita sea su compasión, les diera autorización de residir por esa noche en uno de los templos ya reparados hasta que el calor del amanecer rozara sus rostros.

Adentrarse en el aliento de las tinieblas en Acuario, con el frío espectral que silbaba desde las rendijas, despertaron en Agasha, aquel sentimiento tímido de querer visitar el verdadero templo que se veía al final.

Llamándola. Incluso desde los sueños.

En el Santuario era donde más se veían las hendiduras que los dientes envenenados de muerte de la temible guerra santa, aquella que se tragó en su seno a tantas almas, vírgenes de pecados, sólo por el placer de llenarse las manos de sangre.

Rodorio había quedado fracturado en infraestructuras, que incluso la barrera de Athena y, aquel primer sacrificio, no logró evitar.

Respiró hondo, el corazón se le encogió del tamaño de un grano de arroz con sólo recoger ese nombre de su memoria. Las letras que identificaban aquel caballero que prometió protegerlos con el orgullo de su constelación.

—Señor Albafica... —musitó, sólo porque quería arrancarse la pesadez que equivalían esas letras que venían del pasado.

Debía soltar esa cuerda, la espina que aquella rosa le había clavado en el pecho y finalmente darle el merecido adiós que su alma clamaba. No sabía cuánto tiempo podría quedarse allí, dudaba tener la fuerza para plantarse frente a una lápida como lo hizo su amiga. No quería recordar la misma palabra que surcaba su mente cuando veía la de su padre.

 _Se fue_. Para siempre.

Sin embargo, un latido desviado de sus hermanos le gritaba que tenía que hacer eso que se había cohibido. Esa podría ser su última oportunidad. Alzó la vista y a través de los pilares que abrían portales, observó de nuevo el templo de Piscis sobre su cabeza. Como una corona de espinas que le hacía sangrar.

Ya era momento de quitársela.

Se levantó de la baldosa, cuidando no despertar a los niños que dormían como sacos sin peso en sus piernas. No se percató cuando Serinsa ladeó la cabeza, observándola por el rabillo del ojo, mientras ocultaba una sonrisa en la línea de sus labios pensando que la guerra Santa también había quitado trozos de ella. Quizás más, de lo que podía imaginar.

Agasha sintió el frío de la noche subirse por sus tobillos, acariciando el interior de su piel y llenarla de un alivio placentero en el ascenso, peldaño a peldaño, directo al doce.

Pensó que estaba siendo imprudente, actuando como una niña al irse en picada premeditadamente a sus deseos. Sin embargo, era algo que tenía que hacer. A veces las pesadillas alcanzaban su cama con esa imagen desdibujada y ya no tenía un calor el cual refugiarse. Por esa razón deseaba cerrar aquella verja y no mirar atrás sin lamentarse. Su madre había muerto. Su padre también. Y aunque se las había arreglado para levantar de nuevo la floristería, el peso de la ausencia todavía ahogaba su pecho.

Sobre sus ojos, se levantó como un trono la entrada de aquel templo que incluso a la distancia, se percibía el vestigio de la soledad cubriéndolo como una cortina de terciopelo. El viento soplaba ya en ese punto que tiraba de los árboles, haciendo que sus ramas murmuraran entre ellas, empujando un dulce aroma que le inundó los sentidos.

Era un residuo de olor fulgurante y vanidoso que inducía cada esencia de las rosas. Agasha había despertado cierto temor al color de esas flores, porque no podía alejarse de sentimiento de compararla con la sangre escarlata.

Imágenes vinieron a ella, unas que perfilaban a un caballero, una pelea, una muerte y una promesa que con sangre hizo valer. La rosa de aquel recuerdo todavía la conservaba dentro de un libro, siendo la única manera de mantener vivo el nombre _Albafica de Piscis_.

En su pueblo todavía hablaban y recordaban su calificativo como aquel dorado que había ofrecido su vida para proteger a todos…

No pudo evitarlo, los ojos se le nublaron por el velo de las lágrimas. Las piernas le empezaron a temblar y en la garganta se le formó un nudo que le hizo que le doliera pensar.

Ni siquiera había sido capaz de agradecerle. Era una culpa que pesaba más que una cruz, era algo que la arrancaba el aire en tiras. Podía recordar a ese caballero. Su voz, su gentileza, su belleza, pero sobre todas las cosas; su muerte.

Ella lo había visto caer sobre los adoquines, con unas palabras que se desvanecieron en el aire moteado de pétalos que danzaron al son de su despedida. Incluso las rosas se presentaron para despedir sin veneno al santo que se había dormido en las manos de la muerte.

Agasha no podía dejar de verlo. Era una imagen de total tormento.

Albafica de Piscis muerto. Con la cara incrustada en el suelo, rociando cada espacio con la sangre que aún tenía la fuerza para gotear fuera de sus heridas. Y, ella, quien corría hacia él gritando su nombre, estirando su mano para tratar de alcanzarlo pero nunca avanzaba. Jamás llegaba hasta él.

Parecía un ofuscado sueño que no dejaba de manifestarse como el aliento de un espectro. Albafica caía. Una y otra vez susurrando aquellas palabras que sólo habían sido un manto de protección.

 _«No te acerques»_

Frías gotas de cristal se desplazaron por sus párpados, humedeciendo su rostro y no sabía en qué momento sus pies habían corrido hacia la entrada del vacío templo de piscis, quien por esa vez, esa casa no era diferente a los otros. No era especial, tampoco sanguinaria.

Todos los templos permanecían vacíos, y aquellos que incluso estaban construidos, no se desprendían de la esencia de su anterior protector. Agasha casi podría jurar que habían voces circundando por las paredes de todas las casas, vagando por el aire como si los caballeros aún juguetearan entre sus muros.

 _«No te acerques»_

Agasha contuvo un suspiro y se armó de valor.

—Déjeme llegar a usted, por favor. —susurró, porque ya no quería seguir persiguiéndolo. Quería llegar y poder despedirse. Lograr armar las letras que silbaban _adiós_.

Al cruzar el pórtico, notó que la casa de Piscis estaba a oscuras. Volutas de polvo coronaban los ángulos de las cornisas, pendiendo como los cabellos de una gran telaraña. Las losas del suelo estaban recubiertas por un manto de cenizas y sólo con dar un paso, la vacilación vino a ella.

Dudó. Miró hacia atrás y la alfombra de escaleras desfiló ante sus ojos, pensó en irse hacia ellas pero eso significaba seguir siendo atormentada. No, ya no era una niña. Ya no era débil. Y aunque en cada rincón un pedazo de Albafica, su ausencia y el recuerdo pretérito de su muerte, quería entrar.

 _«No te acerques»_

Se encontró en una encrucijada. Tenía miedo. Quizás podía regresar cuando sus fuerzas no flaquearan, sí, eso debía hacer. Y, justo cuando quiso dar marchar atrás, por el rabillo del ojo percibió un movimiento en el sigilo de la penumbra. Una sombra que se perdió entre millones que le hizo ahogar un grito. Las piernas empezaron a tiritarle en su sitio al oír como el viento sacudió su vestido y la cuchilla de luz proveniente de la luna iluminó ciertos espacios.

No había nada allí, se repitió. Nada. Nadie.

Oía su propia respiración nerviosa y percibió el vahído agrio de sudor que le bajaba por el cuello. El corazón le retumbaba en el pecho como un tambor que ya no seguía notas, y a cambio sólo descargaba su ira para arrancar sonido.

 _«No te acerques»,_ pero avanzó y fue entonces cuando lo vio de nuevo; un serpenteo bajo sus piernas como un roedor que la exaltó al punto de casi irse de bruces.

Trastabilló, con el alma en un hilo, detectando un movimiento grácil alcanzó su vista en uno de los cruces del templo. Era como una capa blanca, acompañado de un brillo dorado que zigzagueó entre los coladeros.

El nombre casi se le esfumó de su garganta, conocía esa elegancia al caminar, aquella esencia...

¿Era...?

—Señor Alba… —No terminó, si no que persiguió aquella luz, cuidando las pisadas del ruido mientras se desplazaba por los pasillos en caza de una pesadilla que se dispuso afrontar.

Después de luchar contra el repiqueteo de su corazón y el pitido en sus oídos, la decepción volvió a abofetearle el rostro al detener sus pasos. Se encontró en una sala céntrica, con un rayo de luz plateada descendiendo desde las alturas, iluminando y adorando a la Pandora box de Piscis.

Una fuente que destilaba la escarcha dorada; producto de la refinería de los galanes a haces de luna.

Un desazón de desilusión borbotó en su pecho, y casi se mordió el labio por su inmadurez. Tonta Agasha. Debía entender que _él_ ya no estaba por esos lados. Aquel caballero se había ido para siempre. Su corazón nunca sellaría esa grieta, cuyo dolor la torturaría hasta los confines de la tierra.

No obstante, antes de darse por vencida, una antigua voz vino a ella, vestida de otro recuerdo que no la abrazó sino hasta ese segundo.

 _«Nosotros peleamos por esta batalla. Lo hacemos con nuestras propias vidas… Proteger el amor y la justicia de la tierra. De ninguna manera lo hacemos para morir, si no para protegerlos, hasta el instante en el que el fuego de nuestras vidas se extinga.»_

El calor de esas palabras supremamente le quitó la venda de los ojos. Su mente, al fin, entendió el mensaje.

¿Cómo pudo olvidar eso?

Luchar por proteger, sí, eso era el deber de ellos. Albafica había muerto con la frente en alto, y había dado su llama de vida para extinguir la maldad. Ella no podía lamentar algo tan heroico.

Sonrió en un delicado pliegue que surcó sus labios. Sólo le quedaba enmarcarlo y tenerlo en su memoria como un tesoro que no le haría más daño. Ahora, decidiría hacer lo mismo; proteger al mundo. A su gente. Y a su manera.

Se recompuso, regresando el aire sus pulmones y normalizar sus latidos. Una fuerza repentina impulsó ahora sus pasos para acercarse a la armadura, con una nueva determinación, motivándola a sacar de su bolsillo el obsequio que había traído escondido.

Contó los pasos hasta el atril de cemento, y borrando el estremecimiento de sus manos, situó la pequeña rosa frente a la dama de los peces, dejando que las espinas rozaran sus dedos.

—Gracias, señor Albafica —Dejó salir en un hilo de voz apenas audible—. Y el legado que usted protegió, sigue vivo en nosotros. También protegeré el pueblo por el que usted dio la vida. Iré a la isla de los sanadores, cuentan los rumores que hay un buen herbolario que estoy segura que estará dispuesto a enseñarme, y daré mi esfuerzo para ayudar con mis métodos al Santuario.

El silencio se paseó sobre ella, permitiendo que consolidara su confesión con la armadura que ya no tenía portador. Sus dedos rozaron la simbología de los peces tallados en oro y después de haber cargado con esa cruz, se sintió feliz de dejarla ir.

Una brisa aleteó desde lo profundo del templo, arrastrando una enigmática fragancia que era particular. Una esencia que Agasha tuvo que contener la respiración, porque era un aroma inconfundible, era el fuego exiguo de una persona que ya no estaba. La última llama.

Las mejillas se le bañaron de color, y rió suavemente cuando había sentido un ligero peso en la cabeza. Uno que había descendido hasta su párpado y se había llevado el nacimiento de un cuarzo cristalino.

Cerró los ojos y disfrutó de la sensación, hasta que no quedó nada. Hasta que el frío regresó y el aliento de la soledad volviera a esparcirse. Se dio media vuelta, dejando atrás la rosa en honor a aquella persona que sacrificó sus espinas para proteger un jardín.

—Hasta siempre, caballeros de Athena.

 **FIN.**

* * *

 **N/** finales: Un fic inspirado en la escena donde Agasha habla con Serinsa. Para quienes no sepan, las letras en cursiva fueron las palabras que Shion le dijo a Agasha cuando llevaba en brazos a Albafica. Y que el padre de Agasha muriera después de la guerra, fue idea para darle más independencia a la nena.

Gracias por leer :)


End file.
